Premier rendez-vous
by Celia Caine
Summary: Un rendez-vous pas comme les autres pour James et Lily... Qui peut se vanter d'avoir été espionné par son meilleur ami lors de son premier rendez-vous?


Bonjour tout le monde!

Me voilà de retour, avec une histoire issue d'un nouveau défi! D'ailleurs j'en profite pour vous dire que si vous avez des idées de défis à me lancer (sur l'univers d'Harry Potter) je suis preneuse :)

Donc là le principe était d'écrire une histoire sur le premier rendez-vous de James et Lily, avec Sirius en « espion », sa couverture étant un rendez-vous avec Marlène Mc Kinnon. J'ai placé l'histoire en sixième année (même si ça ne se ressent pas particulièrement)

Bonne lecture!

… **..**

Sirius marchait à grands pas dans la neige, les yeux rivés au couple devant lui. Marlène Mc Kinnon avait bien du mal à suivre le rythme de ses grandes enjambées.

-Sirius... haleta-t-elle. Attends... moi...

Agacé, il se retourna et s'efforça de se composer un visage préoccupé par l'état de la jeune fille. Si son prétendu rencard prenait la fuite avant qu'il soit installé aux Trois-Balais, son plan tomberait à l'eau.

-Excuse-moi Marlène. Je suis... pressé d'arriver tu comprends.

-Bien sûr. C'est vrai qu'il fait froid.

Elle enroula son bras autour de celui de Sirius et lui adressa un sourire, qu'il lui rendit avant de reporter son regard sur James et Lily. Son meilleur ami avait _enfin_ réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous avec Lily Evans (« ce sera ton cadeau de Noël, James », avait-elle dit) et Sirius voulait absolument les surveiller. Il s'était donc empressé d'inviter Marlène le même jour aux Trois Balais et avait la ferme intention de ne pas lâcher son ami du regard. Évidemment, Marlène n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Il baissa les yeux sur la brune qui se tenait toujours à son bras et qui parlait sans interruption. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui raconter mais si elle lui posait la question, il ne l'avouerait pas évidemment. Enfin, James et Lily arrivait devant les Trois Balais. Il grimaça en voyant son meilleur ami entrer le premier, sans même tenir la porte à la rousse.

-Sirius, et si on allait d'abord chez Honeydukes? proposa soudain Marlène

-Hein?

Il détourna aussitôt le regard des Trois Balais. Il avait une crise à gérer, il pouvait bien se permettre de détourner son attention une minute.

-Comment ça? Non non non, il faut d'abord qu'on aille aux Trois Balais! C'est... euh... J'ai vraiment très envie d'une Bièraubeurre Marlène. Tu ne m'en veux pas?

Il se pencha pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Marlène rougit légèrement et admit:

-J'ai bien envie d'une Bièraubeurre moi aussi. D'accord, allons-y.

Soulagé, Sirius l'entraîna vers le pub, sans oublier pour sa part de lui tenir la porte. Il balaya aussitôt la salle du regard, cherchant à repérer la chevelure ébouriffée de son meilleur ami. Il crut un instant avoir identifié la crinière rousse de Lily, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une serveuse.

-Sirius? On s'assoit?

-Oui oui, Marlène je... Je cherche le meilleur emplacement tu comprends.

Il repéra brusquement James et Lily dans un coin et tira Marlène dans cette direction. Il choisit une table dans le dos de Lily mais face à James. Si l'un d'entre eux devait le voir, autant que ce soit son meilleur ami. Il tira la chaise de Marlène pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir puis s'installa en face d'elle. Il fit semblant de la regarder alors qu'en vérité, il observait l'expression du visage de James. Il avait l'air plutôt sur les nerfs. Marlène le ramena à la réalité en claquant des doigts sous son nez:

-Sirius! Ta commande.

Il tourna la tête vers la serveuse, lui adressa un sourire éblouissant qui lui valut un regard noir de Marlène et commanda leurs deux Bièraubeurre. La serveuse se dirigea vers le comptoir pendant que Marlène lui posait une question sur sa famille. Il répondit une banalité très éloignée de la vérité sans cesser de surveiller James et Lily, qui semblaient discuter avec animation (et dans le mauvais sens du terme). Marlène s'était lancée dans un exposé sur sa famille et il hochait la tête de temps à autres, ponctuant son discours de « Non? » et de « C'est formidable! ». Il commençait à se demander s'il avait bien fait de choisir Marlène. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû demander à Remus de l'accompagner, lui au moins ne l'aurait pas inondé de paroles. Mais Remus n'aurait jamais accepté d'espionner James, ni même d'aider Sirius à le faire. Il se retrouvait donc coincé avec Marlène et allait devoir tout faire pour qu'elle croie qu'il l'écoute, au moins le temps que durerait le rendez-vous de son meilleur ami. Ensuite, il enverrait certainement balader Marlène.

OOO

James était beaucoup moins à l'aise qu'il ne l'aurait cru. C'était loin d'être son premier rendez-vous, pourtant il était terriblement nerveux. Il fallait croire que Lily avait le pouvoir de lui faire perdre ses moyens. En plus, elle avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Elle le trouvait beaucoup trop arrogant (elle le lui répétait assez souvent pour qu'il l'ait compris) et elle avait accepté ce rendez-vous uniquement pour qu'il arrête de la suivre pas à pas. Définitivement, ce n'était pas le rendez-vous idéal. Du coup, James ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il avalait de temps à autre une gorgée de Bièraubeurre, sans quitter Lily des yeux. Mais lui qui n'était jamais à court de mots se trouvait désespérément silencieux. Bon, peut-être que Lily lancerait un sujet de conversation... C'est à ce moment-là qu'il repéra Sirius. Attablé en face d'une fille qui ressemblait à Marlène Mc Kinnon, il détourna les yeux quand James regarda dans sa direction. Il devait faire une drôle de tête parce que Lily lui demanda:

-Tu vas bien James?

Il cligna rapidement des yeux et reporta son attention sur la jeune fille.

-Oui je... désolé.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de James Potter de s'excuser. Elle se retourna pour voir ce qui avait retenu son attention. « Vite, il faut que je trouve quelque chose ou elle va voir Sirius... ». Il cria presque:

-Lily parle-moi un peu de toi!

Elle écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise mais se remit face à lui. Danger écarté, au moins pour l'instant. James n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était content ou furieux que Sirius soit là. D'un côté, la présence de son meilleur ami le rassurait. De l'autre, savoir qu'il l'espionnait le mettait en colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? demanda prudemment Lily

-Tout. Tu as grandi dans une famille moldue c'est ça?

Elle plissa les yeux, essayant de déterminer s'il allait se moquer d'elle ou pas.

-Oui. Je suis la seule sorcière dans ma famille.

-Ah. Alors comment tu as su que tu étais une sorcière?

Elle hésita un moment et finit par admettre:

-C'est grâce à Severus.

-Servilus?

Lily fronça les sourcils et James grimaça. Il avait parlé avant de réfléchir.

-Je veux dire... Severus... Rogue? C'est lui qui... t'a appris que tu étais une sorcière?

-Oui. Et tu devrais arrêter de l'appeler Servilus.

-Alors avant tu n'avais jamais connu la magie? embraya James

Elle commença à lui parler du monde Moldu et James décida d'appliquer la méthode de Sirius, qui marchait toujours d'ordinaire: réagir de temps en temps. Pour cette raison, alors qu'elle lui parlait de son enfance, il s'exclama:

-C'est vrai? C'est incroyable!

Lily pinça les lèvres et il sut aussitôt qu'il avait commis une erreur (sans pour autant comprendre laquelle).

-Tu te moques de moi c'est ça?

-Quoi? Mais non pas du tout! Je suis sincère, ça m'intéresse vraiment!

-C'est ça oui. Pourquoi tu m'as invitée? Juste pour te moquer de moi?

-Mais non pas du tout! répéta James (elle allait penser qu'il manquait de vocabulaire...). C'est parce que tu...

« Allez James, ce n'est pas si difficile. Dis-le! Tu me plais. Voilà. Allez, tu peux le faire... »

-Parce que tu...

-Laisse tomber, j'ai compris.

Elle se leva, attrapa son manteau et l'enfila à grands gestes désordonnés.

-Mais Lily... Ce n'est pas ça, je le jure!

-Alors c'est quoi? D'abord tu te moques de Severus, ensuite du monde moldu... Personne n'est aussi bien que le grand James Potter c'est ça? Tu es vraiment... vraiment...

Il la regardait avec un air de chien battu, espérant l'attendrir le temps de lui expliquer que non, évidemment, il ne l'avait pas invitée pour se moquer d'elle même si oui, il détestait toujours Rogue. Mais elle secoua la tête et fit demi-tour pour sortir. Il se leva d'un bond pour lui courir après.

-Lily!

Il l'attrapa par le coude pour la faire pivoter.

-Lily Evans, clama-t-il d'une voix forte. Je ne t'ai pas invitée pour me moquer de toi, je suis sincèrement intéressé. Et je ne me crois pas meilleur que toi. Et...

-Tu peux parler moins fort? siffla-t-elle, cramoisie. Tout le monde nous regarde!

-Dans ce cas tu connais la solution. Viens te rasseoir avec moi parce que sinon je te suis dans la rue en hurlant que tu es la meilleure sorcière de tous les temps.

Elle soupira et il voyait bien qu'elle essayait d'avoir l'air fâché, sans vraiment y parvenir. Il distinguait l'ombre d'un sourire en coin quand elle répondit:

-D'accord, mais pas plus d'une demi-heure. Je dois retrouver Severus ensuite.

Il faillit laisser échapper un « Servilus? » mais se retint juste à temps. Il se contenta de dire:

-Merci.

OOO

Sirius avait failli avoir une attaque quand Lily s'était levée et qu'elle s'était disputée avec James au beau milieu du bar. Merci Merlin, elle s'était rassise et paraissait maintenant disposée à discuter avec James. Sirius l'avait même vu sourire à une ou deux reprises, et elle s'était mordu la joue pour s'empêcher de rire, à un moment. Celle qui avait de moins en moins l'air d'être prête à rester, c'était Marlène. Elle regardait Sirius avec des soupirs exagérés, pianotait des doigts sur la table et promenait ses yeux sur la salle avec un air d'ennui profond. Pire que tout: elle commençait à se retourner de temps à autre pour lorgner en direction de James et Lily. Sirius ne pouvait pas la laisser ruiner le rendez-vous de son meilleur ami. Il essaya de la distraire en lui parlant du cours mais elle l'accusa de vouloir lui soutirer ses devoirs alors il laissa tomber cette idée.

-Et dis-moi, Marlène... tu...

Il cherchait vainement l'inspiration, priant pour que cette fille qui n'avait jamais l'air à court de choses à dire rebondisse (mais elle ne dit rien).

-Tu aimes... le... Quidditch?

Elle braqua son regard sur lui et il se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, avant de se dire qu'il était ridicule et de se redresser.

-Est-ce que c'est une question sérieuse, Black?

Il cherchait mentalement pourquoi cette question l'avait énervée à ce point, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas et il en était à espérer que le rendez-vous de James prenne bientôt fin, qu'il puisse se libérer de cette furie.

-Euh... Oui? risqua-t-il

Le visage de Marlène vira au rouge brique et ses yeux s'étrécirent.

-Oui? _Oui_! Mais tu te fiches de moi! Je suis venue à tous les matchs depuis ma première année, on est assis _côte à côte_ pratiquement à chaque fois! Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en étais jamais rendu compte!

-Si bien sûr, tempéra-t-il avec empressement. C'est juste... tu sais, pour trouver un sujet de conversation.

Marlène pinça les lèvres.

-Un sujet de conversation? Je n'ai pas arrêté d'essayer de te parler depuis le début de ce rendez-vous, c'est à peine si tu réponds! Alors qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup?

Sirius grimaça. Leur petite discussion commençait à attirer l'attention. D'ici à ce que Lily tourne la tête et le remarque...

-Eh bien je... j'essaie de me rattraper, affirma-t-il. Je ne suis pas très...

-Tu n'es pas très quoi? Tu es le type qui a toujours des rencards alors ne me fais pas croire que cette situation te met mal à l'aise!

-Euuuuuh...

Il ne savait plus quoi répondre. Mais apparemment, Marlène n'attendait pas _exactement_ une réponse.

-Je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu m'as invitée! C'était... quoi, pour ajouter un nom de plus au tableau des conquêtes?

-Hein? Mais pas du tout, se défendit pitoyablement Sirius. Marlène je...

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'aller plus loin. La jeune fille lui avait lancé le contenu de sa seconde chope de Bièraubeurre au visage, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas furieux. Sirius resta quelques secondes immobile, la Bièraubeurre dégoulinant de ses cheveux sur ses épaules. Formidable. Heureusement, Lily et James étaient tellement absorbés par leur conversation que ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient avoir remarqué ce qui venait de se passer (contrairement au reste du pub). Puis Lily se leva, adressa un petit signe de main à James et fit demi-tour pour partir. Elle resta figée une fraction de seconde en voyant Sirius, assis au milieu de sa flaque de Bièraubeurre, et il aurait pu jurer voir un petit sourire jouer sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle sorte. James se leva à son tour et se laissa tomber devant son meilleur ami, la tête entre les mains. Sirius attendit quelques secondes et demanda:

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là? C'était votre premier et dernier rendez-vous? Elle ne veut plus jamais avoir affaire à toi? proposa-t-il

-Pire que ça! soupira dramatiquement James

-Excuse-moi mais tu ne t'es pas fait arroser à la Bièraubeurre et tu ne te retrouves pas sans le sou pour payer les consommations alors je ne saisis pas bien le problème.

-Je t'avancerai l'argent, répondit James, balayant l'objection d'un revers de main. Sirius... C'est bien pire que tout ça. Elle... elle a accepté un deuxième rendez-vous!

… **..**

Et voilà! Je sais que c'était assez court mais c'était aussi le but, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions :)

À bientôt j'espère!


End file.
